Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 1\dfrac{4}{5} \times 4\dfrac{4}{5} $
Explanation: $ = \dfrac{9}{5} \times \dfrac{24}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{9 \times 24}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{216}{25}$ $ = 8 \dfrac{16}{25}$